


Remembering

by Hiccuplovver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver





	

I still remember the day we met.

  
_She was tiny for a hobbit, but fully grown. Her (h/c) tried to stay in a knot on top of her head, but some framed her face. She was pulling fresher baked goods from the fridge when I came in._  
 _“Excuse me but I think you have the wrong home!” the other hobbit squeaked as I walked in._  
 _“Oh, hello,” the she smiled when I walked into the kitchen._  
 _“Dwalin, at yer service,” I bowed, keeping eye contact. Her blush was as perfect as rose quartz._  
 _“(Y/n) Took at yours and your kin’s,” she said._

  
“Dwalin, are you ok?” (Y/n) yawned as she lifted her head from my chest.  
“Yeah, go back to sleep,” I grinned down at her. She smiled that glittering smile at me before kissing me.  
“You need to get some rest too,” she hummed as she cupped my cheek.  
“I will,” I chuckled.  
“Ok liar, what's on your mind?” She always knew when I was thinking about something heavy.  
“Just the day I met the most beautiful hobbit in the world,” I smiled as I held her close to my chest.  
“I know Bilbo is pretty hot,” she jested.  
“I swear you’re insufferable,” I laughed as I kissed her.  
“But you love me,” she smiled.  
“Yeah I do,” I grinned as he tucked us back into bed.


End file.
